


你好忧愁

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 1980年冬天，西里斯想要答案，莱姆斯想要爱，最后他们都得到了一切却又一无所有。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	你好忧愁

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryastark_valarmorghulis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastark_valarmorghulis/gifts).
  * A translation of [I miss the misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494759) by [aryastark_valarmorghulis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastark_valarmorghulis/pseuds/aryastark_valarmorghulis). 



> Huge thanks to @aryastark_valarmorghulis for granting me the permission to translate her beautiful work into Chinese! I hope I did it justice, Arya!
> 
> 警告：知情同意的成年人之间露骨性描写。  
> 代驾技术依然生疏，请不要大意地把评论砸向我！

西里斯无法找到答案，但他学会了如何从脑海里抹掉问题：他把莱姆斯拉到自己长腿之间，手指用力握住莱姆斯的纤细腰肢，毫不在意他是否跨越了疼痛与愉悦的界限。他把两人困在一个不能更紧的拥抱里，直到再也分不清哪里是西里斯哪里才是莱姆斯。

莱姆斯缓慢地进入他，动作因缺乏经验而笨拙。他啄在西里斯脖颈上的唇，体贴一如那些没有傲罗任务的早晨，西里斯赖床时他端到他床上的茶。莱姆斯的抽插小心而温柔，但西里斯现在想要的不是温柔——比起恶咒，温柔更让他溃不成军。

西里斯想切开莱姆斯的身体跳进去，想摧毁他，想用指甲在他身上拉出一道鲜血淋漓的新伤，想在莱姆斯身上留下标记，这样即使他们肉体不再连在一起，别人也知道他是他的。作为回报，他只想要莱姆斯给他个痛快。反正他随时随地都在伤害西里斯，那些意味深长的沉默，那些空荡荡的房间，那些不告而别和不知所踪，莱姆斯至少应该有上床的时候也伤害他的自觉，而不是装出一副甜美深情的模样——西里斯再也不上当了。毕竟，他们俩第一次上床的时候，莱姆斯是那么地百依百顺，结果呢，那之后他消失了整整两天。西里斯再也不上当了。

这一次和以前无数次争吵无异。莱姆斯叹气，疲倦，见了鬼的成熟。“除了……这个之外，”他举起勺子比了个意味不明的动作。“我们也允许有自己的生活，你知道吧。你也可以。”

这种答案，就是这种答案让西里斯血液沸腾，迫使他变得残忍，迫使他一刀直戳痛处。

“生活？什么生活？女朋友？男朋友？你终于走出青少年时期的 **暗恋** 了？”他讥讽道，毫无幽默感地大笑，享受那慢慢爬上莱姆斯脸颊的红晕。

莱姆斯没说话，低头搅拌咖啡。他的脊背僵硬而笔直。重要的问题他永远不回答，这个懦夫。

西里斯当然知道莱姆斯喜欢他——从六年级起就喜欢——而现在莱姆斯知道他知道了。但这一次莱姆斯回击了。

“是啊，你随时随地都表现得像个混蛋帮了我大忙，所以谢谢。”他呷了一口咖啡，端着马克杯的手微微颤抖。声音里忍着疼痛。

一想到莱姆斯可能不再想要他，西里斯就仿佛被闪电直击胸膛，口中含着的话尽数化为灰烬。地球可以不转，长夜可以永恒，但莱姆斯——莱姆斯必须想要他。

所以西里斯冲上去吻他——不是像那次在叉子的生日派对上，莱姆斯悲伤地微醺，西里斯快乐地微醺——而是带着目的地，尝他的舌，咬他的唇，直到他尝到血的锈味。他们那可怜的第一次甚至连衣服都没脱，只是解开腰带，匆匆拉下裤子。莱姆斯把脸埋在他的颈窝，手指抓住他胸前的卫衣，毫无保留地缴械投降。西里斯不该任他吻自己的嘴唇和眼睑，不该抱紧他抚摸他的后颈，不该在他耳畔温柔呢喃。

也许真心只想要爱，无所谓真相。

西里斯的左腿很疼，弯曲的膝盖顶着沙发的靠垫很痒，他的小腿抵着莱姆斯的屁股，但这什么也不算，什么也不算。他的世界缩小至肌肤相亲的淫荡声响，模糊失焦到只剩明亮的颜色：莱姆斯太阳穴侧的几缕灰发，被西里斯温柔的手指轻轻挂起；莱姆斯因欲望而变深的眼睛，饱含秘密和说不出口的歉意；他眼下的紫色，他两颊的红晕，他鼻梁上的点点雀斑。

西里斯闭上眼睛，敦促莱姆斯更深、更快，嘶声说出下流的鼓励，让莱姆斯脸颊的红晕一路从脖颈蔓延到胸腔，直到他整个人都在西里斯的手指下发烫。莱姆斯照办了，阴囊撞击西里斯的臀瓣，近到几乎消弭——几乎，但没有——横亘在他们之间的所有距离。 **这就** 对了，西里斯就想要这样，彼此交缠，彼此推撞，彼此没入。他知道，他 **当然知道** 莱姆斯渴望的只是拥抱和亲吻，只是温柔以待直到高潮没顶而来，但那一点西里斯承受不了。

饥渴迫使西里斯用他的身体去 **感受——** 只增不减的饥渴。他感受着唇齿相依的力道、爱抚指尖的粗糙、伤痕累累的皮肤触感、还有他身体里阴茎的硬挺，直到一切都变得尖锐立体起来。莱姆斯的身体也有渴望，但也许他的心渴望更多。

可是跳动的心只会心碎，战争期间尤甚，所以西里斯最好还是趁太晚之前及时抽身。

（西里斯只有在喝醉了才会允许自己承认已经太晚了。）

那天下午早些时候，莱姆斯回到家，转身用咒语锁好门，向西里斯问好。仿佛一连消失两天的那个人不是他。没有信，没有守护神，没有他妈一句话——什么也没有。西里斯一直坐在沙发上等他，屈着腿，握紧魔杖（他开始在睡觉的时候也不离其身）。他没洗头，没吃饭，紧张地咬着指甲。莱姆斯在厨房里慢条斯理地往吐司上抹果酱，仿佛这就是另一个无比平常的下午。 **真有脸** 。西里斯想说， **你这个无耻混蛋，对我撒谎，向我保密，把我的月亮脸变成一个陌生人。** 他想说， **告诉我发生了什么，我能帮你。让我帮你。**

事后看来，西里斯应该把一手牌打得更漂亮些。但他现在才明白问题在哪：他想要答案，却问了错误的问题。他自以为是地以为，一个人 **有权** 知道他的 **朋友** 消失两天他妈都到哪去了，不是因为他是一个疑神疑鬼的混蛋，而是因为他们在打仗。除了詹姆（他在躲藏，所以什么也不知道），没有人告诉西里斯任何事。穆迪不说，邓布利多不说，现在莱姆斯也不跟他说了。不知道他在哪儿、跟谁在一起，几乎要燃尽西里斯的耐心，他们的友谊之树缓慢而不可避免地被烈火吞噬，西里斯以为维系着他们友谊的茎液顺着树皮缓缓流下。

莱姆斯哪天死了他可能都不知道。他需要看着月亮脸无可救药地翻过每一个煎蛋，小心翼翼地省下每一枚银西可。他需要在撒尿的时候听见莱姆斯在洗手池刷牙，因为隐私是什么，他们俩不需要。他需要莱姆斯和他一起做报纸上的填字游戏，在他猜对答案的时候骂脏话。他需要莱姆斯每晚陪他计数死去的人头，低声念出他们熟悉的名字，轮流对着瓶口喝酒。一个人做这些事，哪怕只有两天，都不如不活了。

还有，他的生气不是出于嫉妒。天生会避重就轻的莱姆斯居然敢暗示这一点，把西里斯的担心轻描淡写成性事不合。好吧好吧，也许西里斯 **是有一点** 嫉妒，但此时此刻莱姆斯在操谁都不重要，只要他还继续操西里斯。但横亘在他们之间的谎言深渊胜过一切。

在几段单方面的争吵和几个脏杯子在水池里爆炸（西里斯并不为自己暴躁失控的魔法感到骄傲）之后，莱姆斯（一如既往地成熟）放上水壶，慷慨地原谅了西里斯的爆发。莱姆斯用虚假的耐心和屈尊俯就避开他的问题，仿佛西里斯在提什么无理要求，但他问的只是莱姆斯整天都去了哪儿。还有整晚。

西里斯想象着把滚烫的茶杯扔到莱姆斯脸上——然后莱姆斯的马克杯就真的爆炸了。莱姆斯跳了起来，像猫一样嘶了一声，一块水渍在他的卫衣胸前蔓延开来，破碎的陶瓷碎片四处飞溅。西里斯也跳了起来，一把抓住莱姆斯的手，检查他有没有受伤。

莱姆斯没有拒绝西里斯的触碰。“我没事。”他说。西里斯张开嘴想要为他的爆发道歉，但发现他不想一直乞求原谅，所以他选择了倾身吻莱姆斯。西里斯狠狠地咬了莱姆斯的下唇，听见他吃痛的惊讶叫声感到一股复仇的快感。西里斯放开他后，莱姆斯乖乖地脱掉衣服，还是那么不好意思，还是羞涩地垂下眼睛。于是西里斯要求莱姆斯操他，只为抹掉他礼貌、温和的面具，哪怕就一次。如果他真的想要西里斯的身体，他就得自己来拿。

这已经是西里斯现在唯一能给他的了。

莱姆斯叹了一口气——即使在做爱的时候这个人都他妈的都这么安静——然后低下头，轻若羽毛地吻了吻西里斯。他的情话很甜。他睁大眼睛，看着西里斯的样子让他想起他们第一次在叉子的后花园接吻，就好像西里斯是什么突然显现的神迹。莱姆斯的抽插变得清浅而无规律，他开始颤抖。莱姆斯汗湿的皮肤在西里斯的掌心下灼热而温顺，他的嘴唇亮晶晶的。

莱姆斯快高潮了，西里斯考虑着要不要残忍一下，出其不意地埋伏他让他坦白——但是坦白什么呢，西里斯也不知道。 **告诉我你去了哪儿，告诉我你还爱不爱我，告诉我费比安为什么上周会在翻倒巷见到你，告诉我一丝真相** 。

莱姆斯挺胯一次，两次，呻吟一声，然后高潮了。他在西里斯的臂弯里颤抖，直到西里斯把他推开。西里斯想要高潮，不想拥抱，所以他站起来，两腿分开，一手握着坚挺的阴茎，另一只手扯了一把莱姆斯揉乱的头发。

莱姆斯一下子会意，眨了一次眼睛后低头。他坐在沙发上给西里斯口交，让西里斯操他的嘴巴、扯他的头发。他差点吐出来。一切都混乱而粗暴，但非常、非常性感，西里斯觉得自己快爆炸了，像一根着火后噼里啪啦断掉的树枝。他用拇指擦掉莱姆斯眼角的一滴泪，射在了他的嘴里。莱姆斯的温驯令人沉醉。

莱姆斯没能全部吞下，精液混合着汗水和唾液顺着他的嘴角流到下巴，但他只是抬手用手背擦了一下，睁大一双温柔的眼睛，抬头看着西里斯。

“好吗？”他问，声音粗哑、喘不上气。和莱姆斯不熟的人很难抓住他语气里的那一丝自我怀疑，但逃不过西里斯的耳朵。有那么糟糕的一秒他很想回答一句残忍的话，比如“介于很差和可以接受之间吧”，但立刻为这一想法感到羞耻。

“很好。”西里斯回答。但那也不是真相。真相是， **你是我拥有过最好的，从今以后我只想和你做爱，你毁掉了我其他所有的性经历。你毁掉了一切。月亮脸，他妈的告诉我真相** 。

莱姆斯微笑，几乎是害羞的。然后他不看西里斯的眼睛，慢慢地把脸颊靠在西里斯大腿上。他一动不动，没有吻西里斯的皮肤，没有抱他，没有说话，只是平复呼吸，仿佛在等待被拒绝。

莱姆斯会耐心地等待西里斯成熟，等待他表现出一丝温柔，这一点西里斯还是知道的。莱姆斯就是那种人，站在岸边隔岸观火的人——看好事，也看坏事；看暗恋，也看打架——直到时间之水缓缓流淌，一切终将过去。

**他会比我们活得都久** ，西里斯想。

——完——


End file.
